Kyle Creed
Kyle Creed, real name Hamato Kairu is one of the two main protagonists and is the Avatar of Magic through the Phoenix and the reincarnation of Merlin, an ancient wizard. Appearance His clothes are simmiler to Yin Yang Light and Dark and has black hair. As a gargoyle he has red skin similar Brooklyn and his wings were orange with a glow that looks like it's on fire. Personality He is shown to be brave and selfless but can be sturbbon at times when it comes to secrets. He has shown to have hold a grudge against villains like Shredder and Xanatos. He has often tried to make peace between Gargoyles and Humans. Powers, Skills and Abilities He has many powers that surpass Humans and has shown to be a good fighter after his training with the turtles. Kyle is a very powerful Wizard. He demonstrated several abilities that make him a formidable opponent to face in battle. He can emit a very powerful offensive beam from his hands, which is potent enough to explode a stone bridge and he is able to generate a defensive barrier around himself to push opponents away. Lastly, he shows the ability to teleport in a violent detonation of energy. His abilities and skill improved even more. He was able to improve and modify Merlin's time travel spell so that he could travel to any time and place she wished, when Merlin were previously only able to use it to go back about one week and only for a few seconds. He can levitation on himself to fly (which most wizards cannot do), showing impressive agility and stamina. He can trap opponents in crystal. It is notable that in the course of his battles with Midnight, they both became winded at the same time, despite Midnight being a powerful sorcerer through the universe. While deciding to take him as a student, Midnight speculated that Kyle's magical power and talent rivaled his own maybe even more. He demonstrates a talent for teleportation, transfiguration, super speed, self-duplication, and mind control. Kyle demonstrates invisibility to hide herself and Virgil from the Quarrymen. Kyle explains that his own magic is tied to her emotions—the stronger he feels, the stronger his magic. Gargoyle Form After the Mirror incident he can transform into a gargoyle and his magic is more powerful. * Camouflage: He can blend into the environment. * Dermal Armor: His skin is like an Armor and can protect himself from like bullets. * Enhanced Durability: He can resist damage. * Regenerative Healing Factor: He can heal himself whenever he transforms. * Enhanced Strength: He is a lot more stronger then his human form. * Night Vision: He can see in the dark. * Wallcrawling: He can climb up walls using his nails. * Wing Manifestation: He can use wings to glide like the gargoyles. * Claw Retraction: He can extend his nails to create claws. * Enhanced Bite: His bites get more powerful. * Prehensile Tail: He can use his tail an extra limb. Phoenix Form After the incedent he has the powers of a Phoenix and is a lot more powerful in this form. * Aerial Adaptation: He can survive the Air from higher ground. * Atmospheric Adaptation: He can survive in any atmosphere such as lava and cold. * Claw Retraction: He can extend his nails to create claws. * Enhanced Agility: He can go a little longer then any human. * Enhanced Endurance: He can survive longer without supplies. * Enhanced Senses: He can sense his surroundings. * Wing Manifestation/Flight: He can use wings to glide and fly like the gargoyles. * Enhanced Bite: His bites get more powerful * Enhanced Strength: He is a lot more stronger then his human form. * Fire Manipulation: He can control fire * Fire Armor: He can use fire as an Armor to protect himself. * Fire Aura: He can surrounded himself in fire. * Fire Mimicry: He becomes one with fire and made up from his body * Fire Breath: He can breath fire like a dragon. * Healing Tears: He can heal others with his tears. * Regenerative Healing Factor: He can heal himself through his fire. * Semi-Immortality: He is semi immortal as he can live a little bit longer then humans and can't die from wounds but can still die from old age and diseases. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Phoenixes Category:Avatars Category:Reincarnations Category:Gargoyles Category:Wizards Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Mutants Category:Boyfriends Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons Category:Oberon's Children Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes